Son los mejores
by Kaly Pax
Summary: Entre Sirius y Remus hay algo desde hace tiempo, ¿pero cómo se lo dirán al resto de los merodeadores? Tal vez se enteren ellos por su cuenta... Slash R/S


¡¡Hola!! Sé que tengo muchas historias por terminar, pero me vino la inspiración para esto, y como no hay muchas historias de cómo se supone que se enteran James y Peter de la grandiosa relación de Sirius y Remus, pues escribí esto.  
  
Es slash, así que al que no le guste que no mire. Por supuesto, al que le guste, que coja palomitas, la sesión va a empezar.  
  
Supongo que todo el mundo sabe que no me pertenecen ningún personaje, escena, lugar, etc de los que aquí aparecen. Sólo lo hago por diversión (Me revienta tener que ponerlo siempre)  
  
Y una cosa más. Antes yo era Kaly, pero con todo el rollo de que sólo un nombre por usuario de ff.net, he pasado a ser Kaly Pax. Pero sigo siendo la misma, ¿eh? Que nadie se extrañe.  
  
Y sin más, aquí esta historia (de un solo capítulo, x cierto)  
  
**Son los mejores**  
  
Eran las siete de la madrugada. Los pasillos de Hogwarts se encontraban desiertos... o al menos eso pensaba el conserje del colegio. No sabía que en la segunda planta, en unos pasillos oscuros, se encontraban dos chicos. Unos moreno, y el otro castaño. No hacían ruido, tal vez por eso nadie les descubría cuando hacían sus salidas nocturnas. Y a pesar de que no hablaban, ejercitaban sus lenguas con ganas. Como siempre lo hacían, a escondidas. Y este pensamiento atormentaba a uno de ellos.  
  
"Sirius, debemos hablar" Remus Lupin se había separado de su 'amigo' por unos segundos. Quitó sus manos de su parte trasera, lo cual hizo a su acompañante gruñir.  
  
"Mmmm, ¿qué pasa?"  
  
"¿No te gustaría hacer esto en la habitación?"  
  
"Si, y también me gustaría aprobar sin estudiar, pero qué se le va a hacer" y se volvió a acercar a Remus para besarle, pero éste se lo impidió.  
  
"Quiero que James y Peter lo sepan. Son amigos, no se van a enfadar."  
  
"Mira Moony, ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto, ¿no crees? Estás todo el día conmigo, ¿te crees que no me calientas? Por mi haríamos esto hasta en clase, pero no se puede. Es lo que tiene la vida" y volvió a lanzarse contra Remus, pero este ya se levantó, lo cual provocó que Black se cayera de bruces.  
  
"No se tiene que enterar todo Hogwarts, sólo ellos dos. Y tal vez alguna amiga, ya sabes, Lily, Megan... ellas no se enfadarían"  
  
"Nooooo, sólo se reirían hasta morir. Y ya conoces a Peter, es un bocazas. En dos días, seríamos brujas oficialmente, y no magos"  
  
"Peter no diría nada de esto... ¡Peter jamás nos traicionará! (N/A: humor negro, no me hagan caso)"  
  
"Bueno, vale, pero no sé lo que pensaría James, no quiero perderle como amigo" dijo Sirius ya de pie, acercando sus manos a la cintura de Remus.  
  
"James solo se enfadará cuando sepa que se lo hemos ocultado tanto tiempo... ¡Y DEJA DE SOBARME!"  
  
"Está bien, se lo diremos, pero ahora volvamos a lo que estábamos..." dijo seductoramente, pero Remus le paró de nuevo.  
  
"No, ya es tarde. Debemos volver a la habitación, y hacer como que nos despertamos" y con esto salió andando, cogió la capa invisible que habían dejado tirada, y se la puso. Sirius Black pensaba formas de descuartizar a Remus mientras caminaban a las habitaciones masculinas.  
  
*****  
  
"¡Hora de levantarse!" con su grito James abrió las cortinas de la cama de Sirius y de Remus. Ambos acababan de llegar, unos tres minutos atrás. Hicieron como que estaban dormidos (Black sobretodo estaba muy despejado) y se levantaron.  
  
"Hay que decírselo" susurró Moony a Padfoot mientras caminaban por los pasillos, rumbo al comedor.  
  
"¿Ahora? No, mejor luego... o mañana"  
  
"¿Qué cuchicheais?" preguntó James mirando a sus amigos.  
  
"Nada" dijeron ambos a la vez.  
  
Remus vio a lo lejos la puerta de la entrada al colegio, tras la escalera. Iban a llegar ya al Gran Comedor, y tenía que convencer a Sirius de que lo hicieran ya. Así que sin aviso, le empujó contra una puerta de por allí, que daba a una clase vacía. Creía que nadie le había visto, pero no sabía que James tenía muy buena vista.  
  
"¿Qué haces?" dijo Sirius mientras Remus cerraba la puerta, ya los dos dentro del aula "Ahhh" dijo picaramente "quieres jugar, ¿eh? Antes del desayuno nunca habíamos probado" y sin más dilación, se acercó a Lupin, y le plantó la mano en toda la...(ya me entendéis)  
  
"No Sirius, quita la mano, que luego me pongo palote...."  
  
¡¡¡PLANN!!! La puerta se había vuelto a abrir, y James y Peter se encontraban con la boca abierta, mirando algo extraño. Sus dos mejores amigos se encontraban a oscuras, y uno de ellos tenía su mano en una zona especial del otro.  
  
"¿Qué...?¿se puede saber qué...?" a James no le salían las palabras.  
  
"Sois...¡Sois invertidos!" gritó Peter, y Remus tuvo que ir corriendo a cerrar la puerta para que no se enteraran cien personas de que eran invertidos.  
  
"Noooo, es un claro error" Sirius trató de disimular la situación, pero todavía tenía la mano en posición de ataque, aunque ya no hubiera nadie allí para sostenerla.  
  
"Chicos, esto tiene explicación" Remus se aclaró la garganta para contar como había pasado todo.  
  
"No, no, dejalo... Sois personas adultas que pueden hacer lo que quieran con sus vidas, y con sus penes también"  
  
"¿Hasta con este tema vas a bromear Prongs?" dijo Sirius dolido, pero justo después se dio cuenta de que si bromeaba era porque no le importaba "Oh, gracias tío" y se acercó a darle un abrazo a James.  
  
"Si, si, pero no te acerques mucho, a ver si Moony se va asentir celoso" Remus miró con ira a su amigo, aunque también le dijo gracias con la misma mirada.  
  
Mientras, Peter observaba la escena atónito.  
  
"Bueno, sólo quedas tú" dijo Remus, y todos miraron a Wormtail, esperando una reacción.  
  
"Bueno, yo... a mi me da igual. Además, si os apañais entre vosotros, y James tiene a Lily, eso significa que para mi más chicas" y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
  
"No confundas Pity, tu no ligas aún sólo existiendo tú de chico en todo el mundo" dijo Sirius.  
  
"Si, probablemente se harían todas las chicas lesbianas" James sonrió con su propio comentario.  
  
"No más chistes de homosexuales por hoy" dijo Remus acercándose a la puerta.  
  
"Ni más chistes sobre mi" dijo Peter "Y esperad un momento, tengo una pregunta" todos se pararon y miraron al chico bajito.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Sirius ya se cansaba, quería ir a desayunar.  
  
"Bueno, ya sabeis... Vosotros, los invertidos ¡perdón! Gays ¿os molesta gays? Bueno, mejor homosexuales, porque digo yo que maricones suena mal, ¿no creeis? Aunque lo que suena mejor es..."  
  
"Es para hoy" Remus también tenía hambre.  
  
"Bueno, vale... Vosotros los gays... ya sabes ¿cómo lo hacéis?" cara de sorpresa común "porque por el culito debe de doler, ¿no?" y se puso sus manos en su propio culo con cara de dolor.  
  
"Es cierto, ¿quién se somete a quién?"dijo James riéndose  
  
"Está bien por hoy, yo me voy a desayunar" y sin más, Remus salió por la puerta.  
  
"Estáis enfermos chavales" y Sirius se fue detrás de Moony, dejando a dos personas que se reían como nunca.  
  
"Te dije que se lo tomarían bien" dijo ya Remus entrando al comedor.  
  
"Si, son los mejores" y sin que nadie le viera, Padfoot le dio una palmadita amistosa en el culo, o como diría Peter, en el culito.  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno, hacía mucho que no escribía algo de un solo capítulo. Lo que les haya parecido, (bien, mal, regular, asqueroso, penoso, triste, magnífico, impresionante, humillante, insignificante, etc) por Review ¿ok?  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Kaly Pax 


End file.
